A Friendship Like This is Priceless
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon and Ponch on Friendship Day. (Sorry this is actually a day late.)


_Author's note: Before I even begin this story I have a few things to say. First off: Thank you to the good friends I have in my life. You are_ _ **all**_ _very special to me! And a special thanks to LunaWolf2016, AllTrekkedUp, SWFann Prussian Meringue Pie_ _and la-hija-de-Dios for all your love and support!_

 _Here's a little quote from a good friend of mine. (You know who you are!) "Best friends make you laugh a little louder. Smile a little brighter, and live a little better." Thanks so much for the painting with that inscribed in it. It's got a special spot in my room._

 **A Friendship Like This is Priceless**

Frank Poncherello walked into the California Highway Patrol building a little less than happy. He slowly walked to the break room. Soon he was greeted by the sound of officers laughing as they walked into the building. Ponch was not in a mood for that, so he made sure to head the opposite direction they were headed and ended up in the briefing room. He was surprised to find his partner, Officer Jon Baker, sitting there.

"Hey, Baker!" Ponch said taking a seat next to him. Jon just slightly smiled.

"Oh…hi, Ponch," Jon said.

"Something wrong?" Ponch asked his eyebrow raising. Jon looked at his now very curious partner.

"No," Jon replied with a smile. "I was just lost in thought about something," he added. Now Ponch's interest was growing.

"I don't wanna seem like I'm prying or anything…but uh…"Ponch started Jon saw that look in his partners eyes and laughed.

"Yes, I will tell you," he replied before Ponch could ask. Ponch let out a sigh of relief he no longer had to figure out the best way to ask that. Jon smiled. "So you know what today is?" Jon asked.

"Well…" Ponch thought out loud. Jon could see the panic and confusion in Ponch's eyes. He was dying to hear what Ponch was going to guess. "Ok, if I forgot your birthday I'm really sorry," Ponch finally said throwing his hands up in defense. "In my defense I've been sick all week," he added.

Jon laughed, "Oh Ponch you're one of kind," was all he could manage to spit out. Ponch stared at Jon befuddled. Jon calmed himself down then smiled at Ponch.

"What's so funny?" Ponch finally asked.

"It's not my birthday, you never missed it," Jon said.

"That's what was sooo funny?" Ponch asked not fully won over. Jon smiled and put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Today, is Friendship Day…" he started.

"Ooh yay!" Ponch said very sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked before he could finish about what he was going to say.

"I forgot that such a day existed. Don't you think that maybe sometime you could remind me? I mean you did tell me the other day Best Friend Day is the fifteenth of August. While you were doing that couldn't you have at least said that Friendship Day came first?" Ponch asked miserably. He slammed his head down on the table. "I'm a terrible friend," he said. Jon couldn't tell if this was all for real or if Ponch was just being over dramatic.

"Ponch? Are you ok?" Jon asked.

"I…well I kinda had a bad morning with Getraer…" he started. Then looked at Jon, "I don't think that Friendship Day should've snuck up on me like this…"

"Hey, it's not like you're supposed to get your friends anything special," Jon said.

"Jon, Friendship Day is like Christmas! I have to get you something," Ponch complained.

"Well…actually I'm glad you said that, Ponch. That brings me to what I was going to say earlier," Jon said. Ponch looked up at Jon.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I never really got you something…but I did make you a card," Jon started.

"I didn't even do that much," Ponch pouted. Jon laughed.

"You crack me up, Ponch. You realize if it weren't for you there wouldn't be as much laughter in my life as there is. You make the sun shine on a rainy day," Jon said. Ponch's eyes twinkled when his smile finally reached them.

"Really?" he asked as he sat up straighter.

"Ponch, our friendship is priceless I wouldn't trade it for the world," Jon replied. Ponch smiled even brighter.

"Aww, Baker shut up you'll make me cry," Ponch said. Jon laughed.

"I mean it, Ponch." Ponch turned so he could face Jon. He put a hand on Jon's shoulder and forced Jon to look him straight in the eyes.

"When I get home after work today…I want you to come over fifteen minutes later," he said.

"Why?" Jon asked it was now his turn to be curious.

"I'll give you your gift," Ponch replied. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Ponch I told you already I don't need one. The best gift you ever gave me was your friendship. There's nothing more you can give to top that," Jon said. Ponch laughed.

"Baker…" he started. Then Getraer walked in on them. His eyes got wide and he started to back away. "What are you doing, Sarge?" Ponch asked.

"Sorry I think I came at the wrong time. Looks like you guys are in a serious conversation," he said.

"Oh no…we don't mind if you come in," Jon said. Ponch gave Jon a quick glance with a look that said, _'WHAT!?'_

"I just came to apologize," Getraer said looking at Ponch.

"Oh…thanks, Sarge. I forgive you," he said. Ponch then looked at Joe his eyes practically begging him to leave, Getraer laughed.

"Well talk to you two later," he said walking out. Ponch smiled at Jon.

"Ok, now I feel a little better. Oh, Jon…I just want to let you know, I'm very blessed to have you for a best friend and partner," Ponch said as he was getting up to leave. "Oh, and don't forget my place…" he started.

"Yeah yeah I know. Still, you don't have to," Jon said following his partner out the door.

"Oh I know that…I just want to," Ponch replied with a laugh.

 _The End._

 _Author's note: This story was inspired by this message from my friend:_ **To my friend: You are so sweet and kind and funny and precious to me. I never tire of hearing you talk about the things that make you happy, the light in your eyes makes me smile. I love your enthusiasm, your optimism, and I love you! Happy Friendship Day!**


End file.
